


Angel

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Gen, angel - Freeform, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 25 days of fic challenge I'm doing on tumblr. :) </p><p>As I ended up writing Ghost Hunt fic for the first five days, they are contained in a multichaptered story as "day one". :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

The Frost Siblings never really left each other; Jack finding himself drawn to the town of Burgess, even when it hurt so much that no one could see him, his sister in her unwavering faith in him. 

She died young, but then again, most people did. She died at the age of thirty, with the birth of her third child; the midwife had had tried to help the bleeding, and they had tried to call for a doctor, but a storm had blown up- Jack's worry over his sister's condition forming dangerous weather patterns, though he did not know why he cared so much. 

She was just another one of the people who couldn't see him, why did it hurt so? 

She died at the age of thirty, and as she felt her life dwindle, so saw Jack Frost out the window, watching her with wide eyes. She had seen him before, a flash of white in the corner of her eye, blue eyes before she fell asleep. She had seem him right after Jack had died, and had assumed she was just imagining things. 

This was the first time she saw him head on, the first time she actually  _saw_  him, rather then flashes and dreams. 

She saw her brother there, the eye color and hair color being the only things different. 

"Jack..." she whispered, looking out the window. 

The midwife took it as a sign of the child's name- her first children had been named after their grandfather, and grandmother respectively, as was custom, though she had slipped 'Jack' in as a middle name. 

"Jack" the midwife agreed, holding the babe in her arms. 

And with that, Jack's sister's soul slipped out of her body with her last breath. 

She could see a pillar of light in front of her, and she stepped into it gladly; she would see Jack soon. 

> _no_

the light said, almost sadly

> _he has not yet died_

"But I saw him!" she said, unsure, "I saw him!"

> _you saw him fall beneath the ice_

the light said

> _you did not see him die_
> 
> _you did not see his rebirth_

She stepped back in the air in shock. 

"No." she murmured "you have to be lying." 

> _we are not_

the light said.

"Can I see him?" 

> _you already have_
> 
> _he is the bringer of winter_
> 
> _the white haired boy_
> 
> _you have seen him_
> 
> _what more do you want_
> 
> _?_

She stopped. She had seen the white-haired boy all of her life, out of the corners of her eye, and when she was almost asleep.

He was real?  

"That wasn't enough" she knew that she was treading dangerous ground, but she was already dead, what more would happen?

> _you wish for more_
> 
> _?_

the light asked.

"Yes" she whispered. 

> _then you may guide him_
> 
> _guard him_
> 
> _be his angel_
> 
> _for as long as he lives_

the light said.

She knew she would have had tears in her eyes if she had still been alive, but she smiled, and thanked it. 

> _be careful_
> 
> _you may_
> 
> _regret it_

the light said it as it faded, and the sounds was lost to the rushing of the wind. 

She turned, and ran to the white-haired boy. "Jack, Jack it's me!" 

He didn't answer.

"I'm right here you dummy!" She said again. 

He was flying away without her, and without hesitation, she ran ahead of him, treating the air like it was just more road. 

_He flew right through her._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not trying to imply that the Christian god for sure exists in the RoTG universe, that's not my place, but I'd argue that considering that the guardians seem to act in a very similar way to the gods/endless in the "The Sandman" series by Neil Gaiman, that the afterlife's perhaps act the same way as well; what you believe in is what you get


End file.
